


Serve

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Series: Good [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Fear Play, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Slave, Service, Service Submission, TPE, Total Power Exchange, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another peak into the "Good" universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serve

“Kneel. Hands behind your back. Head up. Eyes down. Hold.”

 

Severus walks behind Harry and puts one foot on the small of Harry's bare back and presses forward, gentle but insistent. Harry's thighs strain, trying to maintain the position, but the pressure increases steadily. He has a brief moment in which he thinks he will crash face first into the cold stone floor, but just before he does, he hears the whisper of a spell, soft like a gentle wind, rushing past his ear toward his face, and he feels a cushion appear under his cheek to break his fall. 

 

Realizing he had closed his eyes in terror, he opens them slowly, only to see that there is no cushion. He stares, frozen, face down against the clear air, mere centimeters away from the ground. It is both exhilarating and terrifying to experience such a loss of control, while maintaining the belief that he is absolutely safe with the man standing behind him.  _ I fucking love magic, _ Harry thinks. 

 

A black leather boot appears in his periphery and presents itself to him, resting in the space where the cushion should be. 

  
“Serve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to the song "Cry" by the Used. You can listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CE2CAvJZiiM
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed and find me on tumblr here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlysupergirl


End file.
